


Лучший подарок

by WTF_J2_SPN_2019



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2019. Тексты G - PG-13. Мини [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:33:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2019
Summary: В лесу родилась елочка…





	Лучший подарок

— О боже, да! Господи, нет! — воскликнули они одновременно. 

Впрочем, не совсем — Дженсен все-таки опоздал. Промедлил на какую-то долю секунды, но Джаред уже рванулся пущенной из лука стрелой, и «нет» Дженсена прозвучало в его радостно удаляющуюся спину. 

— Дженс, это же елка мечты! 

— Это монстр, — честно определил подошедший Дженсен, обреченно глядя на шесть с половиной футов зеленого, разлапистого и колючего. 

— Ага! — радостно согласился Джаред и обошел монстра по кругу, восторженно касаясь веток. — Берем! — обернулся он к флегматичному, ряженому под эльфа продавцу с лицом такого черного цвета, что в сочетании с ушами и париком его вид вызывал бездну неполиткорректного удивления. 

— Так, стоп! — вклинился Дженсен, и привставший было эльф философски опустился на раскладной стул. — Джаред, мы ехали за елкой. Обычной, нормальной елкой. 

Дженсен судорожно огляделся и ткнул пальцем в первое попавшееся деревце, слегка лысоватое, зато вполне приемлемого размера. Будь его воля, Дженсен вообще отделался бы венком на двери, но Джаред посмотрел на деревце с выражением обиженного ребенка и еще крепче вцепился в свое сокровище, нежно приглаживая иголки. 

— Я не привык смотреть на елку сверху вниз, — категорично заявил он. 

— А мы поставим ее на стол. На камин. Да хоть на шкаф! — продолжил Дженсен, но не встретил ни капли понимания и сочувствия. — Джей, этот монстр засыплет хвоей всю гостиную! 

— Да ладно тебе! Лень разок с пылесосом пройтись?

— Мне пройтись?! — Дженсен аж задохнулся от возмущения. 

Потерявшийся было в елке Джаред подскочил к нему и обнял, словно плюшевую игрушку. 

— Мне, Дженс, конечно, мне! — он развернул Дженсена за плечи и подвел к елке, будто намереваясь их познакомить, но вместо этого принялся расхваливать монстра, воспевая его зеленость и пушистость, как Ромео красоту Джульетты. 

— А как же экология? — попробовал зайти Дженсен с другой стороны. — Будем поощрять вырубку бедных маленьких елочек? Джей, я лично куплю тебе такую же, но искусственную! 

— Чтобы поощрить производство вредного пластика? — Джаред фыркнул и, отпустив его, шагнул к елке с таким видом, что Дженсен почувствовал себя брошенным. — К тому же я уже договорился об утилизации, — сообщил он. — Ну же, Дженс, соглашайся! 

— Нет! 

— Она классно встанет рядом с камином, — Джаред прохаживался возле монстра, словно охраняя от других потенциальных покупателей, — и ее точно не повалят собаки. 

— Ее лесорубы-то чудом свалили. Джаред, нет! «Нет» — это мое последнее слово! 

Монстра грузили в четыре руки. Перевязанные веревкой лапы казались безобидными, но все равно кололись и липли к пальцам. Дженсен подозревал, что собственной недовольной рожей напоминает браконьера, умыкнувшего дерево в лесу, зато Джаред сиял, как рождественская звезда. Глядя на него, хотелось улыбаться, несмотря на свежеприобретенного монстра. 

Дженсен категорически не собирался потакать своим слабостям и старательно хмурился, пока счастливый Джаред бегал вокруг машины, приматывая «елочку» веревкой в три слоя, чтобы она ни в коем разе не упала с багажника. Мрачное выражения Дженсенова лица явно производило на него какое-то умильно неправильное впечатление, не иначе как подлая улыбка все-таки проступала, нарушая весь воспитательный эффект. 

Демонстративно вздохнув, Дженсен уселся за руль, заранее предвкушая перемещение монстра от машины в дом и, для глубины драмы, обратно, когда мега-елка отстоит свое. Джаред мурлыкал рождественские песенки в такт покачиваниям виднеющейся в заднем стекле макушке. 

В гостиной елка расправила колючие плечи и словно встряхнулась, распространяя волны смолистого аромата. Потрясенные собаки пырились на нее из-за дивана, и Дженсен против воли ощутил что-то вроде злорадной гордости. Выбранную им в прошлом году елочку пришлось-таки убирать от них на стол. 

Пока Джаред мотался на чердак за игрушками, Дженсен не удержался — провел рукой по темным, упругим иголкам, вдохнул запах хвои и на мгновение прикрыл глаза, чутко прислушиваясь, чтобы успеть вовремя отойти и сделать недовольное лицо.

***

Украшенная мишурой, гирляндами, шариками и даже конфетами, елка как будто смирилась, сменив первобытную дикость на домашний уют. Бешеный аромат превратился в чуть слышное, тончайшее благоухание, особенно ощутимое после морозной улицы. 

Дженсен осторожно закрыл дверь, отделяя монотонный уличный шум от сонной тишины дома. Устало стащил ботинки и повесил пальто. Мягко мигающие огоньки в гостиной успокаивали издерганные работой и предпраздничными пробками нервы. 

Чуть слышно постукивая когтями, из полумрака вышла Сэди и вежливо вильнула хвостом. Дженсен поздоровался с ней, почему-то шепотом, и, улыбнувшись, потрепал по охотно подставленному загривку. 

С Джаредом они разминулись утром, когда тот возвращался с дежурства, а Дженсен убегал на работу, и времени хватило лишь на пару слов и торопливый, смазанный поцелуй. Дженсен с надеждой прислушался к дому, но различил лишь тиканье часов и, разочарованно выдохнув, направился к лестнице. Сэди, подумав, пошла следом, и Дженсен не стал ее прогонять. 

Сменив надоевший костюм на пуловер и домашние брюки, он мысленно бросил монетку, выбирая между душем и ужином, и спустился обратно на первый этаж, прикидывая, не позвонить ли Джареду, когда случайно зацепился взглядом за свет мерцающих огоньков.

Джаред спал. Спал под еловыми лапами, свернувшись трогательным клубком, подогнув ноги и пристроив голову на локте. Разноцветные блики пробегали по его лицу. Рядом лежала заложенная телефоном книга, стояла кружка с остатками кофе, которую Дженсен машинально поднял и переставил на журнальный столик. Он улыбнулся, вспомнив, сколько таких кружек перевернул по неопытности, но Джаред был неисправим, и, в конце концов, Дженсену пришлось научиться смотреть под ноги. 

Забыв про ужин, Дженсен осторожно опустился возле него на колени. Джаред нахмурился, шевельнулся во сне. Дженсен коснулся его щеки и улыбнулся, когда тот растерянно заморгал, просыпаясь. 

— Дженс? — голос Джареда хрипел со сна. — Ты… уже дома. Че-ерт! 

Взглянув на часы, он от души хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу и опрокинулся на спину, что-то нечленораздельно простонав. Дженсен усмехнулся. 

— Ты не рад? 

— Рад, — Джаред перевернулся, подполз ближе и ткнулся головой Дженсену в бедро, — рад, только я идиот, — неразборчиво пробормотал он в пол. 

— Неправда, — Дженсен положил руку ему на макушку и потрепал, почти как недавно Сэди.

— Правда, — прошептал Джаред и приподнялся на локтях. В его лице было столько трагизма, что Дженсен забеспокоился почти всерьез. — Я проспал, — сообщил Джаред тоном, которым признаются в измене или убийстве. — Проспал и не успел забрать твой подарок. Простишь?

Дженсен торжественно кивнул, едва сдерживая улыбку. 

— Заберешь завтра, ничего страшного, Джей. 

— Да… Но сегодня мне будет нечего положить для тебя под елку. 

Джаред вздохнул, потупился, разминая в пальцах найденную на полу хвоинку, и Дженсен не выдержав, навалился сверху, тихо смеясь в теплый лохматый затылок. Отсмеявшись, он вытянулся рядом, в который раз удивляясь Джаредовой привычке валяться на голом полу, и обнял его, уткнувшись носом в изгиб шеи.

— Джей… 

— М-мм? 

— Понимаешь, — Дженсен коротко поцеловал его и крепче прижал к себе, довольно жмурясь на мигающие сквозь темную зелень разноцветные лампочки, — что бы ты ни задумал — а я, сам знаешь, не сомневаюсь в твоей фантазии, — мой лучший подарок под елочкой уже лежит.


End file.
